Various games of chance have been proposed over the years wherein a player tries to predict the outcome of an event and places a bet on the outcome. Roulette is one such game in which players bet in which numbered compartment of a revolving wheel a small ball will come to rest.
After considerable research on experimentation, the equilibrium game of the present invention has been devised wherein a number of players bet on the final equilibrium position of a balancing mechanism.